Me and My Life
by Haniko Deguchi is Shanti Dewi
Summary: chapter 3 update!RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Hai!aku adalah author baru disini,jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya di kirim ke aku yah!aq jg pgn ngucapin banyak TERIMA KASIH buat author Chang Mui Lie karena udah memberikan support sehingga aq jadi author deh!hehehe…ya udah HAPPY READING! Me and My Life

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Me and My Life © Shanti Dewi

Warning!:gaje,gak nyambung,alur berantakan,and many more

Suatu hari di sebuah kamar,ada seorang gadis berambut coklat yang telah bangun dari tidur lelapnya."wah!sudah pagi!SEKOLAHKU,I'M COMING!"teriak gadis adalah Hanazono 13 cepat ia mengambil handuknya lalu itu,ia memakai dirasa sudah rapi,ia pergi ke ruang makan untuk ia berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki karena sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh."temanku nanti seperti apa ya orangnya?apa dia baik?maukah dia berteman denganku?"tanyanya dalam -puluh bahkan ribuan pertanyaan muncul di berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di sekolah.

"indahnya"kata Karin sekolah masih sepi,ia berlari menuju meletakkan tasnya yang berwarna hijaunya di kursi pertama urutan ke2 di sebelah ia pergi ke taman dan mengeluarkan sedang asyik memencet-mencet hpnya,dating seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru safirnya yang indah."hai!hajimemashitte!wa tashi wa namae kazune kujyou,haikei,kalau kamu?"Tanya pemuda itu ramah."oh,namaku hanazono Karin,kau di kelas mana?aku 7A"Tanya Karin."aku di 7a aku bisa sekelas bareng cewek cantik"kata kazune ngegombal(tumben yah kazune kayak gini?).Wajah Karin langsung merona merah mendengarnya.

"yang lain belum dating ya?"."iya".jawab kazune dingin lalu meninggalkan Karin.'kazune hansamu banget yah?eh!kok jadi ngomong ginisih?'gumam pun kembali memainkan handphonenya.

To be continued…..

Gimana ceritanya?jelek ya?hehe wajar masih ne ya buat para author yang pernah membuat fic ini karena aku sedikit mengcopynya,hehehe,aq lg gak punya ide jadi kepaksa nanti lama2jg udah please review…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Konnichiwa readers!skrg aq mau publish chapter 2 nih!oh iya,gomen ne ya readers karena di chapter 1 kemarin aq salah nulis, ya buat para author yg telah ngasih saran ke aku,semoga aja itu berguna udah,aq bingung mau ngomong reading and RnR please!

Me and My Life

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Me and My Life © Shanti Dewi

Warning!:gaje,ngga nyambung,alur berantakan,and many more

Karin POV

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku sambil memainkan -tiba,secara tidak sengaja,aku menabrak seseorang.

" Gomen ne telah menabrakmu,aku tidak lihat-lihat iya,namamu siapa?Aku Hanazono Karin, ada di kelas 7A,kalau kamu dimana ?" tanyaku pada gadis itu.

" Oh tidak apa-apa kok,kan tidak Kujyo Himeka, ,Kazune dan Kazusa juga ada di kelas itu loh!Mereka berdua adalah saudaraku,apa kau sudah mengenalnya ?" tanya Himeka.

" Kalau Kazune sudah,tapi kalau Kazusa belum " jawabku.

" Ya sudah,nanti sebentar lagi Kazusa juga datang " kata Himeka sambil menarikku kea rah kelas.

.

.

.

In the classroom…

Aku sudah sampai di pun ngobrol sebentar sama -tiba ada suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

" Tok,tok,tok! ".

" Masuk " datanglah 2 orang satu rambutnya warna hijau,yang satunya lagi pirang.

" Hai Kazusa-chan!Miyon-chan! " sapa Himeka pada kedua gadis pun mengenalkan kedua wanita itu rambutnya warna hijau namanya Miyon,yang satunya lagi namanya pun akhirnya mengenalkanku pada Kazusa dan itu,datang lagi 2 orang satu warna matanya kuning seperti kucing,sedangkan yang satunya lagi,warna kedua bola matanya berbeda satu sama kini Kazusa yang mengenalkan mereka berdua padaku,begitupun semua pun berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu bel masuk.

Kazune POV

Aku berjalan menuju balkon di lantai paling atas banyak bunga sakura itu,aku jadi ingat mimpiku yang kumimpikan tadi malam.

Flashback on

Saat itu,aku ada di sebuah padang rumput yang melihat ada seorang anak perempuan sedang duduk di sebuah batu sambil memegang sebuah bunga sakura.

" sedang apa disini? "

.

.

.

Author area

Akhirnya…chapter 2 ne ya readers kalo kependekan,habis,waktu aku main di warnet cuma 1 ?Lebih baik ataun lebih buruk dari chapter 1?Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

Me and My Life

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Me and My Life © Shanti Dewi

Warning!:gaje,ngga nyambung,alur berantakan and many more

Kazune POV

"sedang apa disini? " tanyaku pada gadis itu.

"hanya duduk saja menunggumu,kau kenapa baru datang sekarang? "tanya gadis itu balik.

"hah? Menungguku? Untuk apa? Lagipula aku belum mengenalmu,"

"kau pasti akan tahu nanti " jawabnya sambil pergi ingin mengejarnya tapi aku malah dibangunkan oleh Kazusa.

'mirip Karin' gumamku.

TENG!TENG!TENG!

.

.

.

"WAH! Sudah istirahat! "teriak Karin.

"kak, ke kantin yuk sama Karin dan Kazusa! "

"nggak ah, aku masih kenyang"

"ugh! kakak ini menyebalkan sekali! "bentak Himeka padaku lalu lama kemudian…

"KAKAK!" teriak Kazusa padaku.

"apa? "

"ke kantin yuk! "

"maaf tapi aku masih kenyang"

"oh… ya sudah,ngomong-ngomong…kakak suka sama Karin ya? Kok sekarang sering melamun mulu? "

"nggak kok,siapa juga yang mau sama dia,ih..ogah sudah ke kantin sana! Nanti di tinggalin lo,".Kazusa pun akhirnya pergi ke kantin.

"KAZUNE! "

"hah…sekarang apa lagi? Ke kantin? Ogah ah,masih kenyang,males"

"ayolah Kazune..kumohon…ya? ya? "

"hah..ya sudah baik,baik.."

"smile dong! Kan ada lagunya,'smile..you..don't cry..".Mendengar Karin mengatakan itu,author langsung capcus nyanyi sama om Sule.

"dasar author payah banget! "kataku.

"ihh..bodo amat..terus terus masalah gitu buat lo? "

"iya gitu! Emang abis itu gw musti bilang WAW gitu?".Setelah itu aku berantem sebentar sama udah,back to story!

"kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Karin padaku.

"umm..mi goreng sajalah…"

"kau yakin?"

"iya,emang kenapa? Mau traktirin? Oh..boleh..bagus malah!"

"aku juga mau!" teriak author.

"siapa juga yang mau traktirin,lagi ogah amat dah,yang ada ntar uangku habis" kata itu,kami pun sampai di terlihat ada Kazusa,Himeka,Michi,dan Jin yang sedang ngobrol bersama.

"aku ikutan dong..boleh gak?" Tanya Karin pada Himeka sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"oh..tentu,eh,bukannya Kazune nggak mau ke kantin? Pasti karena ada Karin ya?" goda Himeka padaku.

"nggak,orang dia sama author yang maksa,jadi mau gimana lagi?"

"ya sudah,sekarang kakak pesan dulu pesanan kakak lalu kesini lagi,oke?"

"hah..baiklah..".Aku pun memesan pesananku lalu menaruhnya di meja Himeka.

"nih buat author"

"buatku? Wah makasih ya Kazune! Kazune baik deh"

"biasa aja udah,ayo kita makan"

"ITADAKIMASU!".

Kami pun makan bersama sambil ngobrol sama Michi dan Jin,sedangkan Karin,Himeka,Kazusa dan author sibuk menggosipkan aku dan lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi.

.

.

.

"Himeka! Aku boleh pulang bareng nggak? " Tanya Karin pada Himeka yang sedang ngobrol sama Kazusa.

"tentu saja! Iya kan Kazune?"

"iya aja deh ah,kasian ntar Himeka nangis lagi gara-gara gak punya balon"

"emang aku anak kecil apa? Aku kan sudah besar kak!"

"terus kakak harus bilang WAW gitu? "

"ih..kakak ini! gedekin banget! Ya udah,ayo kita pulang Karin,Kazusa,Michi,Jin! Kita tinggalin aja orang yang menyebalkan ini!"

"hei!tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

"rumahmu dimana Karin? "Tanya Himeka pada Karin.

"itu tuh,rumah yang warna catnya hijau,memangnya rumahmu dimana? "

"di mana aja juga boleh.."kataku.

"ihh..Kazune keGRan banget! Kan aku nanya sama Himeka,bukan kau! "

"terus gw musti bilang WAW gitu? "

"mungkin?"

"o…bulet segede bola basket"

"argh! Kau ini!".Setelah itu kami berdua adu mulut alias debat sampai di rumah masing-masing.

"awas kau ya! Akan ku balas! "bentak Karin sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"awas juga kau ya! Nanti juga pasti akan ku balas!"

TUUKK!

"aduh…kepalaku sakit.." merasa kepalaku habis terbentur tiang listrik.

"hahaha!rasain tuh! Kualat sih sama orang! Hahaha!"ejek Karin sambil tertawa ngakak kusangka Himeka,Kazusa,Michi dan Jin sudah sampai duluan di rumahnya.

To Be Continued…

(a/n):gimana?jelekkah?burukkah?RnR please…


End file.
